I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons)
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Nitori dresses up, knowing that Rin will be at the swim team graduation party.


**I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons)**

It was well after the graduation ceremony. Nitori couldn't believe he had finally graduated. He excitedly dug through his closet, to prepare for the swim team's party. He had bought his outfit months ago. Once Rin told him he would be able to make it.

Nitori rummaged through the back of the closet to pull out his outfit. He let out a small cheer of victory after he found it through his mess of clothes. Throwing the dress onto the bed, he stripped out of his clothes from the ceremony and went to his dresser. In his underwear drawer he pulled out a small silicone bra and simple thong. He hadn't worn either in awhile, but tonight was his chance to.

But tonight was a special occasion. Rin was in town from Australia. Nitori could hardly contain his own nervous laughter. He had only been able to see Rin over late night Skype chats. Where they would whisper dirty words to each other in order to not wake up their roommates while they played with themselves. To actually be in the same city with Rin made Nitori bubble with joy.

He fixed his false breasts in the mirror. Rin and the swim team knew he liked wearing girls clothing, but they never saw him in fully dressed up before. Tonight was his night to relax and celebrate and this was one of the most freeing ways he knew how.

Fixing himself to properly fit into the thong, he smiled in the full body mirror. He hadn't been in his own room in months. He almost forgot how comforting it was to have a room to his self. Being able to enjoy his own body, the body that was definitely going to be utilized tonight.

Nitori picked the dress up and slipped it over his head. It was a simple black off shoulder mini-dress. Going over to his desk, where his grey haired wig sat next to his makeup kit. He pushed away the mess of books and old notebooks, and found his vanity mirror. He stood it up and looked at his plain face. He watched plenty of makeup tutorials and spent many nights practicing, perfecting all different styles. This was what he knew well. Make himself go from looking like a twelve year old boy to looking like a girl his age.

It had taken almost a year to fully wear his parents down into getting him so much makeup. They took winding down but they accepted their only child and what he loved. His mom taught him the basics. It wasn't until recently that he had been able to show her something to do with her makeup. His dad mostly sat back and let Nitori have his way, usually getting him dresses or purses for his birthday or Christmas. Nitori knew he was luckier than most.

Smiling, he opened his makeup kit and pulled out what he needed. He put on foundation then started with his eyes. He grabbed his eyeshadow palette, choosing the various golds and black to create a smoky eye look. Winged eyeliner, false eyelashes, rosy cheeks, and light pink lips. Nitori smiled to himself in the mirror. He was already looking irresistible.

With luck, Nitori found his wig cap. The wig matched his hair color perfectly, the hair draped over his shoulders and fell to the middle of his back. He fixed the bangs, brushing them over his forehead.

He went to his bed, reaching underneath to look for the shoes and bag he wanted. His mom called him from downstairs telling him that Momotarou and Seijuro had arrived to pick him up. He yelled back to give him another minute.

Nitori found his pink Hello Tokyo Cat purse. Opening it he saw it still had money and threw it onto his shoulder. Further digging he finally found the box that held the shoes he wanted. He bought them the same day Rin told him he was going to be in town. He had practiced, being one to never wear heels, in order to perfect his walk. He still got a little short winded walking in them, but he could still walk in them. Nitori opened the box and sat down on the floor. He slipped the black pumps on.

Standing, he looked himself over in the mirror. He made sure his wig was properly adjusted along with other parts he didn't need out of place. Nitori was ready.

Turning off his light he rushed downstairs. Momo was talking with his mom, loudly, about his favorite graduation dishes he going to eat next year. Seijuro was the first to see Nitori. He stared up in awe. Nitori's mom followed his gaze.

"Aiichiro, won't you be cold in that," His mom scolded.

"So pretty!" Momo gushed, "You can use my jacket, Ai." He pulled his jacket off for emphasis.

Nitori laughed, "Thank you."

Seijuro let out a boisterous laugh, "I can't wait until Rin sees you."

That was something Nitori was hoping wouldn't be brought up. Embarrassed, he glanced to the bottom step of the stairs.

His mom gave him knowing eyes, "You didn't tell me Rin was in town."

"Yeah, Mom, he's going to bring me home."

His mom smiled, eyes watching him walk next to the Mikoshiba brothers. "Be safe if you're going to drink," The brothers seemed surprised that his mom would say something like that, "and if it's too late when you get back Rin is welcome to stay."

"Thank you, Mom."

The boys bowed and left. The walk to the house where the party was being held was a quiet one. Nitori stopped once they were down the street from the party.

"It's not too weird is it?" Okay, now Nitori was kind of having second thoughts.

Momo was the first to speak up, "You just look really pretty. Like a real girl, Captain."

"I'm not captain anymore," Nitori blushed.

Seijuro patted Nitori's shoulder, "You look stunning."

Nitori let out a puff of air, pulling the jacket Momo let him wear tighter over his shoulders. He took a step forward with the brothers following. Inside the house Nitori was greeted with surprised stares.

Kazuki was the first to approach him, "How do you even walk in those heels. You can like, barely walk barefoot."

Nitori laughed at the honest question, "A lot of practice."

This seemed to make the rest of the swim club comfortable enough to compliment him. He gave the jacket back to Momo who was sticking to his side like a protective dog.

Nitori couldn't hold in his question long enough, "Have you seen Rin?" Nobody had. Nitori pouted and wandered off with a few guys to the table of food and spiked punch.

It was a judgment he made earlier in the night that he would drink a little. And right now his nerves kind of needed it. The punch had a kick of something, Nitori wasn't an experienced drinker to know what it was exactly.

He leaned against the doorframe watching the team members, ex and current, run around. He smiled into his cup. He jumped when a hand lightly touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me," The person said. And Nitori knew exactly who it was.

"Not gonna say hi?" Nitori made sure his voice was clear. His head was starting to fog, not used to alcohol.

Rin turned around, "Ai?"

Nitori waved at a wide eyed Rin.

Rin's eyes went from Nitori's face down to his dress and heels. His face turned a bright red. He covered his eyes, "You don't greet a man like this."

Frowning, Nitori looked to his cup, "You don't like it?"

Rin walked up to him, arm leaning against the wall. "Are you kidding me?" He placed his other hand under Nitori's chin, lifting his face to his, "I love it." Rin didn't hesitate to kiss him.

A loud smack was heard. Nitori opened his eyes to Rin glaring at Seijuro who had apparently slapped Rin on the back.

"Not gonna say hi?" Seijuro grinned.

"Not gonna read the atmosphere," Rin pointed to Nitori.

Ignoring him, Seijuro continued, "You have all night. C'mon let's have a drink." He walked off to the table of bottles.

Rin turned back to Nitori, eyes softening. He ran his fingers down Nitori's wig, "You want to drink?"

Nitori lifted up his cup, almost empty now. Rin took it from his hands and drank the rest, making a face after. "That was sweet," Nitori laughed at Rin's comment.

The two held hands and followed Seijuro who had poured them shots. "Welcome back," He turned to Rin, lifting the shot glass.

Nitori grabbed the other and figured he might as well. Two or three shots later and Nitori was done. He clung to Rin, kissing his arm.

"You feel okay?" Rin wrapped his arm around Nitori.

Nitori hummed, nuzzling into Rin's warm side. Rin said something off to the side but Nitori was too busy enjoying Rin at his side to care. Laughter bubbled in his throat.

"What's so funny, Ai?"

"You're here," He slurred. Nitori hugged Rin. Finally he was a tangible being next to him. Not just a voice or video. But an actual human.

"You're drunk," Rin giggled, accepting the hug.

Nitori pulled away and looked up at Rin. He pointed a finger in Rin's face, "So are you."

Rin pulled Nitori by the waist closer to him, "Yeah." He kissed the finger that was still pointed at him, "How tall are these heels?"

A laugh was heard approaching them, "You're wondering how he walks in them too, right?" Kazuki said.

"Practice!" Nitori said like it was the most obvious answer.

Kazuki and Rin said their hellos and caught up with each other, as did more of the guys. It was a fun night. Nitori spent most of his time glued to Rin's side.

Later into the night they decided to dance. A few guys brought along their friends and some dates. The music and movement made Nitori warm. He grinded against Rin. Rin groaned and pulled him closer.

Rin leaned down a kissed Nitori's ear through the long hair, "I missed you so much." He emphasized this by pushing his crotch against Nitori's hip.

Nitori lost his balance and Rin caught him, laughing. Nitori pouted, not amused.

Kissing his forehead, Rin held onto his boyfriend, "You wanna go?"

Nitori nodded so hard he thought his wig might have slipped off. Rin led him out, they both waved at whoever saw them leave.

Once outside the chill of the night air gave Nitori goosebumps. Rin slipped out of his leather jacket and placed it on Nitori's shoulder.

"You look really beautiful," They intertwined their fingers.

Nitori blushed and looked up to the night sky. The moon's light bursting around the clouds. Rin's gaze never left Nitori's face.

"Let's get you home," Rin squeezed his hand.

They walked and talked about how the year had been. It wasn't anything that they hadn't said over various chats and emails, but it was nice to tell each other in person. They quietly made their way into Nitori's house and up the stairs. It was already two in the morning, and both felt rude for even coming into the house that late.

Once Nitori locked his bedroom door Rin was all over him. Nitori fell into the kiss easily. He licked Rin's lips, listening to the moan in return. Rin picked him up, Nitori wrapped his legs around the redhead, and was carried to his bed.

"I missed you," Rin said between kisses.

"I love you," Nitori kissed him back.

Rin tightly hugged Nitori, "I love you too." He kissed Nitori's forehead, "I love seeing you all dressed up for me."

Nitori squeezed his thighs against Rin's thighs. His ankles crossing, he was sure his heels were digging into Rin's back. But Rin continued to kiss down his neck, nipping at the skin. Nitori didn't care if he left bruises this time. Rin's hands ran up his sides, pausing at the bra.

They broke apart, "Can I?"

Nitori looked confused.

"It looks nice, but they feel..." Rin looked down to Nitori's chest.

Nitori nodded, "Yeah." He slipped his shoulders out of his dress and removed the bra, tossing it on the floor.

With his chest exposed Rin ducked back down. He kissed and licked his nipple, pinching the other. Nitori moaned underneath him. He bucked his hips up.

Rin sat up and removed his shirt. Nitori pulled him back down into a heated kiss. He always loved kissing Rin.

Rin's hands rubbed Nitori's legs. One hand moving closer to the inside of his thigh.

Nitori groaned, "Please."

Rin nodded and scooted down. Lifting up Nitori's dress, he stopped. "Ai," He gulped, "You are so fucking sexy."

He pulled down Nitori's thong and tossed it on the floor. He massaged Nitori's balls getting a moan in return. He licked the tip of his cock, eyes on Nitori who had to cover his mouth. He slowly dragged his tongue down, taking his balls into his mouth. He gave a gentle suck before licking back up and taking Nitori into his mouth. Pre-cum leaked onto his tongue. Rin circled his tongue around the head of his cock. Nitori had to bite the back of his hand to quiet the moan that escaped his lips.

Rin pulled away leaving Nitori to recover. "Turn around," He tapped his boyfriend's hip.

Nitori turned onto his hands and knees. He grabbed a pillow and tucked it underneath his stomach for comfort. Rin dug underneath the bed, knowing that he kept lube and condoms there. He found them and put it to the side.

He placed his hands on Nitori's ass, spreading his cheeks apart. He ducked down and experimentally licked. The boy shuddered underneath him. He circled his entrance and pulled away. He poured lube onto his fingers, warming it. Rin pushed a finger inside Nitori. Nitori sighed into Rin's touch. Rin went back down, circling his tongue around and into his hole. He worked another finger inside. Nitori pushed back into the intrusion.

"Oh, I wanna," Nitori didn't get to finish his sentence.

Rin spread his his fingers apart and prodded his hole with his tongue. With his other hand he reached over and pumped Nitori's length. Nitori came onto the sheets and pillow, hips moving back into Rin's touch as he continued to finger him.

Rin moved back up, and pushed the long hair out of the way. He placed a kiss on Nitori's cheek.

"Fuck me," Nitori whispered, tears at the edge of his eyes.

Rin moved the pillow from underneath Nitori. He helped him turn onto his back. He placed a soft kiss on his lips. He removed his pants and underwear in one go. Then pulled off Nitori's shoes, gently placing them on the floor. He rolled on a condom, and lubed himself up.

Kissing up Nitori's leg, Rin smiled.

"I love you so much," Rin whispered against his skin.

Nitori smiled and reached out his hands asking for a hug. Rin accepted the hug, kissing Nitori's nose.

Rin put more lube on his fingers before fingering him again. Rin swallowed his moans by kissing him. Adding a third finger, Rin slowed down, stretching him.

"I want you in me so bad," Nitori smiled into the kiss.

Rin knew that meant he was ready. He ran his slicked hand over his own erection. He lined it up with Nitori's entrance and pushed in. Slowly, he sunk into Nitori's body. Nitori gasped, his dress still pulled down exposed his chest moving with each breath. Rin lifted Nitori's legs over his shoulders as he pushed in deeper.

They sat, both breathing heavily. Nitori brushed the hair away from his face, not used to the long hair. He nodded and okay and Rin pulled back out. He thrust back into Nitori, watching his face contort. Rin's mouth hung open as he leaned over Nitori.

Nitori lifted his head up, forcefully kissing Rin. He moaned as Rin moved faster into him. Biting down on his lip when Rin hit his sweet spot. He pulled away from Rin and covered his mouth. He felt his orgasm in his belly. Rin came first, pausing as he moaned. He pulled out of Nitori and moved down, wrapping his mouth around his dick.

Rin sucked Nitori off. No teasing was involved this time as he pumped his mouth onto Nitori. Nitori gripped onto his hair and came. Rin swallowed every drop, licking his lips as he pulled away.

Rin crawled back up and fell next to Nitori. They giggled and held hands.

Nitori kissed the back of Rin's hand. "I missed you," He lost count of how many times he had said that already.

Rin kissed him, "I missed you more."

They laid in a comfortable silence until Nitori stretched. He removed his wig, tossing aside the bobby pins and wig cap.

"I need a bath," He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Letting out a slight hiss as he sat up a little too fast.

"Can I join you?" Rin smiled up at Nitori.

Nitori held out his hand and the two quietly made their way to take bath.

It was a fun night.

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun. <strong>

**The dress is a oneness wavy off shoulder dress. Shoes are regular 4-inch black pumps. Bag is Kate Spade Hello Tokyo Cat.**

**I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons) by Nat King Cole.**


End file.
